


Baby Needs a New Pair of Shoes

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Sam Ships It, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas clothes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Needs a New Pair of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacapanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/gifts).



> You can blame this all on omens. <3

It isn't that Dean _hates_ the trench coat, it's just that it's _wrong_. It hasn't been right in years, Dean can't even remember when it went wrong, now. 

Maybe after Cas became human and then an angel again. Yeah, that was it. When he went back to being an angel, with that stolen grace, it's like he forgot what the trench coat looked like. Right color, right style, sort of, but... just _wrong_. 

Dean hates Cas's trench now. Instead of representing Cas, the badass tax accountant nerd angel, it represents Cas, the slightly pathetic sucker angel.

Dean would never to say that to Cas's face, but that damn trench coat makes him think badly of Cas, and it has to go. If Cas is going to be staying with them now, and it looks like he is planning on it, he's going to have to wear real person clothes. No more trench coats and backwards ties. 

So, he takes Cas shopping. Sam orders him a couple of new credit cards for the occasion; Jeremy Jones and Timothy Smith, Dean salutes you. He checks the credit limits on his phone while Cas tries on his twelfth outfit of the day. Dean's nixed them all and bitched at the staff to stop bringing him suits. 

The credit cards each have a $10,000 limit. Dean stares at his phone in disbelief. 

Then he stares at Cas in disbelief, because he's in another suit, but this one actually fits, and weirdly, makes him look like he might be able to pull off FBI. "All right," Dean says, "because you need a fed suit. But that's it, you hear me?" He looks around for the saleswoman that's been bringing him all the clothes and sees her picking through tweed sports coats. 

"No," Dean says, getting up out of the asshole's chair and stalking over to her. "No more suits, and definitely none of that nerdy college professor stuff. He needs casual."

"Of course," she says, giving Dean a wide smile, and moving over to the stacks of jeans. Better.

When she brings the next load of clothes, she says to Cas, "I hope your boyfriend likes these," and Dean chokes on the crappy free coffee she gave him when he sat back down.

He's been called Sam's boyfriend enough that it shouldn't surprise him anymore when people think he's super gay, but it still always does. 

He sits quietly for as long as he can, because it turns out that Cas is slow at dressing himself. Apparently angel magic means he _doesn't_ actually put his pants on one leg at a time. Dean lets him figure it out. He has his limits, after all, and one of them is showing an angel how to put his pants on in the dressing room of a men's clothing store.

"C'mon, Cas, we're burning daylight."

Cas finally comes out, his hands in the pockets of his skinny black jeans. He's wearing an electric blue sweater that looks soft and warm, and a black peacoat.

"Wait," Shannon the saleslady says. She runs up, getting between him and Cas, so he can't see what she's doing. When she finally gets out of the way, it turns out she's put some stylish mirrored sunglasses on him, and Dean can feel himself swallow hard.

Cas shrugs and says, "What do you think?"

Dean thinks he's in deep fucking trouble, is what. Deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeep shit. 

And he's going to have a talk with his brother about the spending limit on those new credit cards.


End file.
